


Valentine's Day

by chasingastarlight



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Hiddlesbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i cried while writing because they're so cute, i don't know why i decided this would be a good idea, i'm emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingastarlight/pseuds/chasingastarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is filming on the other side of the world, but that won't stop him from seeing his boyfriend on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

It had been a long time without seeing each other, Tom thought as he stepped off the plane on Sunday the 14th, February. It was a surprise for him, of course, supposedly he was in Australia and the time-zone made it believable that he was impossible to contact because of a healthy sleeping pattern that he knew for sure his boyfriend didn’t follow ever since he had gone away. He didn’t blame Benedict, of course, how could he? He’d do the same, he did the same sometimes, but he had simply chosen not to give him more importance that needed. First, there was himself, the need of a healthy life during filming so no one could make any comments on his appearance, and secondly there was him. 

Him. He couldn’t remember when his mind has lived without the thought of Benedict Cumberbatch occupying it since the crack of dawn and on till dusk. He smiled to himself as the shy London’s morning sun-rays greeted him on his way out of the airport. He couldn’t keep it inside, he was happy, and excited, and he felt alive as the cold wind blew onto his face making his eyes water up. He called for a taxi and went straight to one of the best places he knew in order to buy something for him: a red rose. It was beautiful, very classical gift, he knew that, but it was simple, and nothing outstanding, it was simple and meaningful and he loved those damn flowers. After that, he went to a chocolate store, a very special one because it was the same in which he had bought him the first box of chocolates on the day that they hit a month together. A month. He smiled again as he ordered the exact same box, how he remembered that what a mystery that he attached to the magical wonders of love itself more than he did link it to his own memory. He had another gift in mind, of course, he wasn’t going to be such a fool to only bring him the typical stuff on Valentine’s Day. Even though he could easily imagine Benedict getting all fussy about how he shouldn’t have wasted his time as he hadn’t got him anything at all. What a fool, not able to see that for him, his simple existence was a blessing and the feeling of his warm lips was the highest sort of gift he could ever get. 

He went home to get the other gift, he had prepared it before leaving to Australia after Christmas, already knowing he’d give him that if he got the opportunity: it was a copy of their first photo taken together after they had first kissed. A lovely memory, obviously he’d kept the original, he loved the man but not as much as to give up his most treasured object. He had also gotten other thing, but he wasn’t quite sure of it. He watched as the clock ticked away the minutes, it was only 8:17 in the morning, way too soon to show up at Benedict’s door, so he decided to go for a shower first. He’d get breakfast on his way to his house, knowing for sure that the older man would not have breakfast till late on a lazy Sunday morning. 

He wasn’t wrong, a few streets up, Benedict woke up tangled between the white sheets of his bed with a dizzy feeling that got him wanting to sleep more right away. He got to open his eyes just to check the clock: it was 8:30, time to get up for sure. He stretched out still in bed and felt his mouth drier than normal, which was kinda strange because he hadn’t had a drink last night, he felt his head unbelievably clear and he almost smiled before he remembered the day it was and the situation he was in. He fell back onto the mattress with a loud sigh and ran his hand across the empty space next to him feeling the coldness of the fabric, even though not nearly as cold as the realisation that he was, in fact, alone in bed. The image of Tom instantly came to his mind and he felt a heavy weight on his chest, but he wasn’t gonna cry, being an actor had its cons and this was one of them, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, he could handle it and it was just a stupid day, another one in the fucking calendar, and still… he got up with an exasperated scream and stepped right inside the shower. He slept naked, and he felt quite cold due to it, but he let the hot water wash it away, with hopes of it warming his bones and his soul as well.

He got out of it and put on a tight white t-shirt - not to lie, all his shirts were tight now that he was gonna be the star of a Marvel production – and a pair of sweatpants that would probably get anyone else embarrassed, but not him, he didn’t give a fuck about his clothes even outdoors so why would he worry about what we wore in his own house. He was about to put on some music and make himself tea when he heard the doorbell ring. He tensed up immediately, at that time in the morning it was rare that anyone would ring it if it wasn’t some close friend, and to his knowledge all his close friends would be happily snuggling with their respective partners after a long night of sex or getting ready for the most romantic day ever. He unblocked the camera of his intercom to see who it was and he almost fainted in front of the device when he saw the sight of his boyfriend waiting. He pressed the button to open the door so fast he thought he had might as well broken his finger, he ran to the nearer mirror to check on himself: he looked terrible, but it was kinda hot, so he stayed just like that and held the door open for the blonde to enter. He felt the need to hug him and kiss him right away, but he noticed all the items the man was holding and let him lay them on the nearest place before jumping onto him and kissing his cheeks, neck, forehead and mouth so many times he lost count. 

‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ He asked when his excitement finally let him speak.

Tom laughed and caressed his cheek slowly before turning around to get a rose and a wrapped box that he presumed would be chocolates and handing it all to him.

‘’Wishing my wonderful man a very happy Valentine’s Day’’ He explained with a smile. ‘’This is for you, idiot, so take it and stop making that face.’’

‘’Oh god, Tom… you really didn’t need to do this…’’ He took the flower and the box and kissed him long and tenderly.

‘’I knew you’d say that so save it, just take it Ben, oh and I also brought breakfast!’’ 

He pointed to a bag that smelled quite well and Benedict took it with him as he led Tom to the kitchen and they sat at the counter facing the window and the lovely city in front of them. 

‘’Coffee and bagels? God, I do really love you, even if you’ve gone quite American.’’ 

‘’Oh, don’t you tell me that!’’ Tom laughed it off, but he got all blushed and Benedict couldn’t help but kissing his cheeks again, tracing the lead of his pronounced cheekbones as he caressed his hair. 

‘’I don’t think I tell you enough, actually.’’ Benedict confessed shyly as he took a bite of his bagel and a sip of his coffee. ‘’That I love you, y’know…’’

‘’Come on Benny, we’re not sixteen anymore, there’s no need to be repeating it, I know you do and I’ve got enough with that.’’ 

‘’I just… you deserve to hear it Tom, you truly do, you know that?’’

Tom chuckled as he stared off into the landscape in front of him, quite beautiful, but not as much as the man sitting next to him though. Not as beautiful as hearing that he was loved by him, by the same man that stole his heart five years ago. 

‘’I know, Ben, but you know you deserve it too, right?’’

‘’I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve something, someone, as good as you are, honestly.’’ 

‘’What do you mean, sweetheart?’’ Tom asked placing his hand on his thigh and squeezing it slightly as he kept his eyes locked on the other man’s. 

‘’Having you here today… damn it Tom, you travelled the fucking world to be here with me today just because it’s supposedly a special date and I… I didn’t even write a fucking note to you, I didn’t even think you could ever do this for me, for me who doesn’t even want to come out and keeps such a wonderful thing as a secret. I don’t know how you keep up with me Tom and even less how you’re able to do these things, you get me speechless every single time.’’

He got a sensation as though the coffee in his hands was suddenly cold even if there was vapour coming out of it, and he felt a knot in his throat tightening and making it hard for him to breath as he stared into the clear blue eyes of the man in front of him. Benedict’s stare had always been a mystery but that morning the answer to everything was written inside them as if they were pools of secrets dropping on him, and it froze him in place as he stared drowning deeper and deeper, not able to say a word, what could he say? He had said it a million times, but yet…

‘’Ben, I want you to pay attention to what I’m gonna say, okay?’’

‘’Sure, love.’’

‘’Look, I know you might think you’re worse than me, that you don’t deserve or any bullshit like that, I know that you do, in fact, believe it to be like this but please listen to me and trust me when I say it’s not. I love you, Ben, I love you, I’m in love with you. This is the only thing I’ve got clear in my mind and when I look at you I just know it’s true. Listen here, darling, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, the best person I’ve ever had the pleasure to love and it feels fucking amazing to be loved back by you, I would be lost if I didn’t have that, do you think that’s because you’re a bad person and not enough, uh?’’ He looked at him and put a finger to his chin lifting up his head to make him meet his eyes. ‘’Do you think that for real?’’

Benedict shook his head from side to side very slowly as a smile took its place on his face.

‘’Damn it Benny, I love it when you smile so shyly, it’s so freaking cute!’’ 

All of a sudden, the older man appeared to have gotten back all of his energy and leaned for a kiss that got Tom’s mind numb as though he had just happened to drink a few shots of vodka.

‘’Can’t get any cuter than that stupid grin on your face after I kiss you.’’ Benedict replied.

‘’Oh, now you’re calling me stupid?’’ Tom pretended to sulk as he finished his bagel and refused to meet Benedict’s eyes until the other man cupped his face and forced him to before kissing him again. 

‘’You’re stupid… stupidly in love with me,’’ he continued ‘’but that’s okay because I’m madly in love with you and it’s only fair that the feeling is mutual.’’ 

It was all so disgustingly cute that both men started laughing right after Benedict finished that line, but knowing that they meant every word that had been said. They threw the remains of their breakfast to a plastic bag and Tom walked straight to sit onto the sofa as he took the last gift for Benedict in his hands.

‘’Is that another thing for me?’’ He asked when he appeared in the living room.

‘’I’m afraid so!’’ Tom replied. ‘’Here, take it.’’ 

Benedict stared at the picture, he knew exactly what it was, he just didn’t even think it existed. It had been taken around ten minutes after their first kiss, that took place right after their performance together in the Children’s monologue. It had been the cutest, clumsiest thing he could remember, and he had laughed because of how long it had took Tom to get the nuts to do it when it had been so clear since always, but also, he had a girlfriend and he had just gotten out of a long term relationship. It was a very cute shot, they were both together, Tom’s hand on his waist, way too low to be just friends but way too high to be in anything serious. No one had noticed, of course, and even looking at that picture they would just say it was unfortunate and it had nothing to do with anything. He smiled. They both looked so young, so happy and so careless. He stared at Tom, he hadn’t really changed that much, but he had lost some of the sparkle in his eyes, his hair was receding and the soft puppy side of his face had been recently getting sharper and rougher. The man himself looked more dangerous, less kind, even if deep inside he still was the same, the world hadn’t passed him over kindly. He kneeled down on the carpet and took Tom’s hands in his. There weren’t words, there was no need for them, he murmured a simple ‘’thanks’’ at the warm skin of his belly as he kissed away his fears of them becoming older and less sensitive about the world surrounding them. Tom couldn’t possibly know what he was thinking of, except he looked as though he knew exactly what it was all about. He easily got rid of his shirt as he kissed all his way up the blonde’s torso until he reached his lips and got lost in a passionate kiss that made him moan and sigh for more. 

They made love on the sofa, first, they kissed away all the sweat and the tears and regrets of months living apart, it had been hard for them both and more time of isolation was ahead, but they could manage. Benedict led Tom to his room after they had relaxed enough and they went for it again, even sweeter that second time round, even slower, even more passionately. There were more mushy words whispered into each other’s ears than dirty stuff as Tom usually liked to do, and even though Benedict knew that’d be changing as the day would fade away, he enjoyed the hell out of it while he could. They touched each other endlessly, as if time didn’t exist or as if it was their last day on Earth. They already got each other’s body in their minds as a map of their own house, but even so, they still got to find new spots to make each other shiver, to make each other tremble in anticipation and growl and grunt and moan. It was magic, it was pure electricity running through their veins, both of their minds went shut and everything was about each other as soon as their lips touched or they breathed in the same air, it was toxic and it made them feel dizzy in a good way, and it was numb and full of feelings at the same time. It was love and they couldn’t get enough, it was better than being high, better than being drunk. It was a healthy mix of both, unique. 

They skipped lunch because they were still in bed at that time, and when they realised they also noticed they weren’t even hungry and when for it again until they both fell asleep in the sweet core of the day. Tom woke up first from their nap, it was around five and Benedict looked so heavily asleep that he didn’t even bother to wake him up for tea, he made it for himself and fed himself a few biscuits he found. He decided then to write a short letter for him to find when he woke up and went for it. He finished at 6 o’clock and his boyfriend was still soundly sleeping and snoring softly. He placed it on top of the table near his bed and left trying not to make any noise. He then decided to prepare dinner, with nothing much to choose, he went for the classical spaghetti night and put the pasta to boil as he waited for Benedict to wake up with the smell of tomato and a few other stuff he found around and thought would taste nice mixed up to make a good sauce. The experiment didn’t go wrong and he felt proud of himself as he licked it off his finger trying it for the first time. Delicious. It was just then when Benedict stumbled into the kitchen shirtless and with a very messy hair.

‘’Oh please tell me you’re not making dinner for us or I’ll have to kiss your kindness away.’’ He announced as he put a hand around Tom’s body and placed his head on his shoulders. ‘’It smells pretty fucking good.’’

‘’Me? Or the food? Or did you mean both?’’ Tom teased him.

‘’Hm… I meant the food, but yeah you too.’’ Benedict replied sticking out his tongue as he smacked his ass and walked away with a beer in his hand. ‘’You know, if you’re making dinner, at least you’ll let me set up the romantic scenario, right?’’

‘’Of course Ben, I’ll lock myself up in here and you can do whatever you want on the table.’’

‘’That really sounded bad…’’

‘’It was my intention’’ Tom laughed before giving him a quick peck on the lips. ‘’Go do that quickly because this won’t take me much longer.’’

Benedict did as he was told and got a red tablecloth that he had actually bought for Christmas but could be easily used. He also got some candles lighted and put on some background music from a band which concert they had both attended a few years ago. It looked pretty nice, and just in time for Tom to appear with two plates full of pasta and a bright big smile plastered on his face.

‘’This is very nice Ben, really nice.’’ 

‘’It’s the least you deserve, my darling, may I get us some wine?’’ He offered after kissing him softly. 

‘’Yes, good idea, thanks.’’

He disappeared and got back with two glasses of white wine, they sat and ate in silence, lost again in each other’s mere presence and covered in the simpleness of love itself and the relaxing feeling of knowing it was okay, and they were okay, and it was all perfect. They were perfect for each other. Benedict held Tom’s hands as they kept eating, not daring to move away and not wanting to either, they played with each other’s fingers until the food had all disappeared and then kissed each other until their mouths were red due to their swollen lips more than because of the sauce. They both giggled at it and left the table as it was as they walked up to the sofa, still accompanied by the music back there. Tom pointed at the speakers.

‘’Remember that night in their concert?’’

Benedict nodded, smiling at the memory.

‘’I remember even better what happened after it.’’ He replied.

‘’You’re such a dirty fucker… but yes, so do I…’’

They looked at each other and kissed again, cuddling up, too tired to even move. Tom’s head peacefully placed on Benedict’s chest as the music put him off to sleep after the tiredness of the day. He didn’t want to sleep, knowing that he’d have to leave the morning after, but his boyfriend’s fingers running circles in his hair and the beating of the heart that was underneath his ear were so relaxing that he could barely keep his eyes opened. He wanted to, but he couldn’t, and neither did Benedict as he stared at the wonderful man sleeping on top of him. He unfolded the note in the pocket of his sweatpants, the one Tom had written for when he woke up from his nap, and he couldn’t help the joyful tears this time.

‘’I’ve woken up and you’re still asleep, I made myself a cup of tea and realised it’s not the same if I haven’t got you by my side to warn me because it’s still too hot and I could burn my tongue. I remembered though, and I didn’t, but I must admit I’ve been reckless and careless playing with fire all this time and I’ve burnt myself. You are the fire, and my heart is absolutely burnt. It’s in flames and I no longer know if they’re mine or yours, if it’s the heat you make me feel or the heat you’ve put inside me. I no longer wish to find an answer to it, I’ll just say it’s ours, and it sounds right, doesn’t it? I’ve missed you a lot while in Australia, even if you snore sometimes!  
I hope this silly little thing has made you smile, and if it hasn’t, just remember I’m gonna be downstairs waiting for you, maybe not tomorrow, but there’ll come a day when it’ll always be like that. Always.  
Yours,  
Tom.’’

Benedict finishes reading it again, recalling the memory as Tom sleeps on his chest again. It’s been ten years since that Valentine’s Day, and every now and then he gets that note out of his favourite book – the place where he keeps it – and reads it secretly without Tom knowing. He smiles to himself. Tom is always right, and he was right back then. It’s been six years of living together now, of being out to the world, and every single time he wakes up not able to smile, all he has to do is come downstairs to find his wonderful man greeting him with a smile, a warm embrace and a hot cup of tea. He calls it home now, and he calls him husband.


End file.
